The use of computers, robotics, and imaging to aid orthopedic surgery is known in the art. There has been a great deal of study and development of computer-aided navigation and robotic systems used to guide surgical procedures. For example, surgical navigation systems can aid surgeons in locating patient anatomical structures, guiding surgical instruments, and implanting medical devices with a high degree of accuracy. Surgical navigation systems often employ various forms of computing technology to perform a wide variety of standard and minimally invasive surgical procedures and techniques. Moreover, these systems allow surgeons to more accurately plan, track and navigate the placement of instruments and implants relative to the body of a patient, as well as conduct pre-operative and intra-operative body imaging.
Surgeons often utilize rotating cutting tools, such as drills and burs, with the aid of surgical navigation systems. It is important that the type of tool being used is consistent with the surgical plan to ensure that the system performs accurately and safely. For example, the use of an oversized bur diameter could produce an enlarged implant pocket, thereby resulting in improper or loose implant placement. Conversely, undersized burs can produce undersized implant pockets that require additional time to correctly size and/or shape. Similarly, the use of drill bits that are outside of the specifications for a particular procedure (e.g., maximum velocity, material, etc.) can be risky.
Tools are often labelled to avoid the above-described risks. However, the use of labels may not prevent confusion when multiple interchangeable tools are used during the same procedure. Labels can become damaged, covered with blood or other debris, or have other related issues. Furthermore, human error can occur even when labels are clearly discernible.
What is needed is an automatic tool detection system and method that allows the navigation system to identify the tool that has been inserted into the handpiece.